


euphoria

by asteroidfox



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, FIFA World Cup 2002, First Meetings, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rebels, Romance, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidfox/pseuds/asteroidfox
Summary: College freshmen Kim Wooseok was dragged by his friend to watch the 2002 world cup live in Seoul stadium. He didn't expect to meet anybody, let alone the love of his life, but he did.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is a seungseok songfic based on the song 2002worldcup by hyukoh.  
> hope you guys enjoy it, happy reading!

“Whatever happens we need to stay together, okay?” Byungchan yelled at the top of his lungs as they line up at the Seoul World Cup stadium. It was 2002, the day of the world cup. The people seem to be endless, probably the most amount of people wooseok had seen in one place his entire life. 

Wooseok wasn’t much of a soccer fan – hell, he didn’t even know any of the player's name – but he couldn’t deny feeling the excitement everyone was having every time they discussed the world cup. So he agrees. Then he realized how crowded it would be, and so he made an excuse that he didn’t have the jersey. That didn’t work out though, because Yuvin had ten. 

It didn’t help that wooseok has a small body. He prayed to himself that he wouldn’t be that one guy on the news tomorrow who died of being trampled at a stadium. That would be a terrible attempt to get famous. 

Wooseok was only looking elsewhere for a second when he realized Yohan, Yuvin, and Byungchan looked like they almost picked a fight with a man twice his size. It also didn’t help that his friends are troublemakers. Wooseok shook his head and ushered them inside the stadium scooting in between people to get away from him. 

No one meets the same people twice this night, is what his friends said in the car on their way there, it was going to be that crowded. Wooseok was never a fan of crowded places and the stadium they finally got in was filled with people, like a swarm of angry bees. Wooseok had passed when it came to college matches but this is special, this is the world cup – history to be made – and wooseok needed to be there to witness it. 

People are pushing left and right at each other, wooseok couldn’t help but elbow them to protect himself. 

The stadium was packed with people with red jerseys, flags and face paints of national flags from around the world, singing their own anthem. The gang finally managed to snatch the last remaining seat. Wooseok wasn’t quite sure how many feet were stepped on for him to reach his seat. Finally, he is able to breathe. 

On wooseok’s right side, a stranger tapped his shoulder. He was ready to elbow him for invading his very few breathing spaces when the boy wholeheartedly smiled and spoke with a soft but loud tone. 

“Would you like to have your cheeks painted?” the boy beside him asked. 

Wooseok looked at the guy towering over him, he was tall and broad and everything he’s not. He was handsome though, something wooseok and he had in common. 

“Are you talking to me?” wooseok asked. The boy smiled gleefully. 

“Of course!” 

Wooseok’s eyes shifted to the other boy that looked like his friend, he had his entire face painted red. His eyes turn to saucers. Aware what wooseok was looking, the guy laughed. 

“Don’t worry! I wouldn't paint your entire face red. I just want to draw our flag!” 

Wooseok looked at yohan and byungchan who was offered the same thing but from people in the back. Though, it didn’t seem like these people are doing a good job at face painting, but if this makes wooseok more like them, he doesn't see why not. He wouldn’t meet any of these people again anyway, yet he wanted to. Maybe it’s the very persuasive boy’s fault. 

“Sure! Just give me the paint I’ll do it my-” 

“We don’t have a mirror, let me do it for you. My hand clean, I swear!” 

“What’s your name?” wooseok asked the boy. He was still busy opening the pallete. The boy’s fingers are surprisingly short compared to his own, and wooseok find it cute. 

“Seungyoun, cho seungyoun” 

‘Kim wooseok” 

“Wooseok.. What a nice name. It sounds familiar though, have we met before?” seungyoun asked. 

“I don’t think so?” 

Seungyoun inched closer, trying to put on the whites on Wooseok's cheeks. The stadium is still incredibly loud with chatter, waiting for the match to start. Heat rises up to his ear tips as the boy’s face keeps getting closer and closer to his face, he can even smell a hint of fresh mint. 

“Right, of course not. I’d remember a face like you” 

He could hear his heart beating faster and faster and he keeps talking to himself it was the drums talking. The opening ceremony has just begun. 

“There you go!” 

“Thank you” 

Small talks were exchanged after, but it was too loud for them to chat. 

Wooseok could be imagining it, but he could’ve sworn he made more eye contacts with seungyoun than he did with the actual ball. And wooseok finds himself enjoying the attention way more than he should. 

"it doesn’t matter" wooseok thought to himself, "you never see a person twice in a place like this." 

Just like that, they separated, and wooseok had never wanted to go back and wish to meet this seungyoun again. 

“Where are we going now exactly?” 

“So there’s this party that my friend’s friend's brother-” byungchan started 

“-You sure have a lot of indirect relations-” cut yohan. 

“-is going to a party. I think we should come!” 

“We don’t know anybody,” wooseok answered. 

“No, but I know my friend’s friend’s friend brother would there” 

“But-” 

“-no buts. We need to get some booze, it’s the world cup night!!” 

— 

A little tiny fact about wooseok that only a few people know is that he is a light drinker. 

He couldn’t remember how long it took for the van to reach the party, who held it or where exactly the party really was. All he remembers is someone handing him a beer and the rest is a blur until he finds himself sober enough to realize he was climbing a ladder. 

He stopped for a moment and saw the person climbing above him – or lack thereof – his vision still blurry. He sniffed and smell the hint of caporite or a horrible detergent, which is which Wooseok couldn’t tell. His brain kept pushing to climb up and when he reached the top wooseok finally looked down and his heart nearly fell. 

He is on top of a plank, meters above a pool. 

Did people who ushered him up here know he was afraid of heights? Where are his friends anyway? 

Wooseok could feel the cold air rushing through him and the rooftops. Quite far away, wooseok sees the color of red and blue flashing lights, seemingly heading this way but wooseok couldn’t tell for sure. 

The people in the pool are looking up at him, none knew him but they clapped and threw whistles. For a close second, it reminded him of that one time in his 5th grade piano recital where he wasn’t sure what he was doing but people clapped anyway. For a second he smiled and waved. Being drunk really set aside his priorities. 

The last thing wooseok wanted is to break his neck, yet his balance betrayed him. 

He wasn’t prepared for the fall. 

He didn’t jump, he fell. 

He was greeted by the surprisingly cold water, Wooseok didn’t know water could hurt so much as it sneaks up his nostrils and throat, it felt close to burning. 

Someone grabbed wooseok by his jacket and pulled him up. 

“Are you ok?” the familiar sound asks. 

“Fuck it smelled like piss” is what wooseok answered as a sign he’s okay. He looked up and true to his thought, it was seungyoun again. 

“That was quite a jump” 

“I’m not usually like this, it’s the drink and the-” wooseok rambled but then stopped, why was he telling a guy he just met all of this? He was expecting seungyoun to be bored but he was attentive, something he doesn’t have in common with his friends. Weird. 

“Keep going now, don’t keep me hanging,” he said as he put a towel around wooseok’s shoulder. 

“Why are you here? I thought you were going to this big party by the beach” 

“So you were eavesdropping me at the stadium” 

“I overheard, you and your friends are practically shouting at each other” 

“Yes, we were shouting because the stadium was so loud. You were definitely eavesdropping” 

“Well you haven’t answered my question” wooseok retorted defensively. 

He shrugged. 

“Just wanted to take a little detour and maybe find a particular red-haired beauty -” he went to his pocket and pulled out something “to give him something he left on the stadium” 

“My bracelet!” 

“Oh it’s yours?” he smirked. 

“It’s mine and you know it! You literally just said red haired..” 

“Red-haired what?” 

“Red-haired something!” 

“Red-haired beauty. But i didn’t say your name” seungyoun corrected. Wooseok blushed, he couldn’t tell if this seungyoun is making fun of him or flirting with him, from his smile wooseok thinks its a combination of both. Great, just great. 

”Just give it back seungyoun.” 

“On one condition” 

“What?” 

“You need to come with me to a party” 

“Where?” 

It was then that they heard a sirene getting closer to the house, wooseok was expecting it to pass by, but it seems to be stopping right in front of the house they’re currently in. 

“Wait why are the police stopping here, this is just a normal party..” 

It was then it clicked, the red and blue moving lights, people from the front yard running inside. The police were after them. Wooseok sat dumbfounded. He hadn’t been to a normal party before, let alone one that crashed in someone’s backyard. 

“Well.. apparently this ‘normal party’ is not his house. Look at that, the guy who invited us is running away” he says casually. 

“Wait is this seriously a stranger's house?!” 

“I think so, come on let's go!” Seungyoun stood up, both soaking wet as the guy who seemed like he owned the house ushered them out. 

Wooseok made eye contact with seungyoun. 

“Run?“ wooseok asked. 

“Run!” Seungyoun shouted to everyone around him, grabbing wooseok's arm as they ran to the backyard fence. Loud footsteps approaching the backyard and true to his words men in uniforms invade the backyard party. The cops yelled out orders for them to stop, obviously though, no one paid them a second glance. They all ran the other way and wooseok followed suit. 

Some of the partygoers had set up a surprise for police, plastered on the wooden fence. One of them strike a match and lit the wick right after the cops climbed up the fence. It was like sunrise. 

The firework crackled, yellow and red bursts of light holding them where they are. It hadn’t been that big, but enough to hold them back. 

Not all of the police were as dumb though, some managed to avoid it and chase them down the main road. 

Most of the people have climbed up on random cars and bikes but wooseok was still held back by the heaviness of his wet red jacket. 

Beside him seungyoun was running in pace with him, he didn’t know since when they were holding hand, but wooseok chose not to let go. Laughing as they ran from the police. A jeep kept driving just slow enough for them to reach but enough to not get caught. Wooseok was tired and drunk and soaking wet, but what he also felt is the rushing adrenaline that made him happy. 

One, a particularly younger officer ran after them within close proximity, his hand very close to reach for wooseok. His mind was surprisingly clear and wooseok sped up his run, only he wasn’t a particularly good runner, and the police are so close to catching him. 

Seungyoun jumped first at the backseat of the jeep, and just as wooseok about to take his hand, a hand grabbed the hem wooseok’s red jacket making him fall. 

“Take it off” someone from the car shouted. 

Quickly wooseok took off the jacket and grabbed seungyoun's hand who hoisted wooseok up. In the back, he could see the police fell from losing momentum, shouting words an officer isn't supposed to shout. 

Rows and rows of light lit up at the neighborhood’s porches as homeowners went out and shouted out profanities at them to be quiet to not make havoc. Technically they couldn't comply, they already did make a havoc. 

“Honestly I don’t see why they’re so worked up about this” someone in the car said. 

“It would’ve been much easier if they chased us using cars instead of running” seungyoun answered 

“Don’t give them ideas pal” 

Both wooseok and seungyoun looked around and realized the people inside the car were total strangers to them, but they all exchanged a smile and laughed together. Somehow it felt like wooseok had known them for ages, it was warming, knowing that an act of rebel would bring much joy. 

“Are you ok?” one of the guys on the front seat asked. And wooseok laughed. 

“I-I just never been chased by the police before” 

“Neither did we!” 

“Where are we going?” wooseok asked. 

“Someplace fun!” 

It really was fun, fun and weird at the same time, gathering with the people. For once, wooseok felt the sense of togetherness in this, and he didn’t want this night to end. 

\--- 

They arrived at their destination not far from the last party, yet it felt like another world. Still, the driver didn’t quite tell them where they are. It was crowded, there were many lights, and it seemed more. Wooseok then realized it was the party seungyoun was talking about. 

“See, you did accompany me to the party” 

“By accident! Who knew we’d hide here from the police?” 

“Accident or no accident, you’re here anyway. And I get what I want.” seungyoun said proudly. 

“And i should get what you owe. Give me the bracelet!” 

“Sure, sure right after we listen to that band” 

Seungyoun nudged wooseok to the mini stage set up near the open bar. It was beautiful, with fairy light and the view of the ocean, the place came out straight from a dream. The people are jumping to the song that just started. He didn't know the band, but the bald vocalist really makes an impression. 

When you die (I’ll be next to you)  
When you drown (and I’ll drown for you)  
When you’re sad (can I sing you blues) 

Seungyoun sing along 

“Oh come on! That was uncalled for!” 

“That was totally called for! You did almost drown!” Seungyoun laughed blissfully, wooseok couldn’t help but stare to admire and laugh with him. 

Wooseok didn’t know how long he was there, but all he knew was that he was screaming his lungs out with seungyoun right behind him, seemingly covering him from anyone elses bodies. It was a crowded place, and it could just be a coincidence, but he was slightly touched by the sweet gesture. Occasionally their hand brushed, but both were afraid to do more. Then again, maybe he'd just looked too deeply into things. Wooseok is too confused for his own good. 

It’s odd that an introvert like him enjoyed the company of a stranger in a crowded place. But then again wooseok knew his name and talked to him. What is the line between a stranger and someone else entirely? 

The concert ended in cheers and the light exchange of booze. Seungyoun walked with wooseok by the shore, each of them holding a can of beer. The breeze much friendlier than the one on top of the plank. 

“Are you cold? I could lend me my shirt if you want“ 

“My clothes are wet and so does yours” 

“Then maybe we should just hold hands to warm each other up” 

“You’re drunk” 

“I was holding your hand the entire time already and you didn’t notice. I think you’re the one who’s drunk” wooseok looked down at their now intertwined hands. Wooseok actually did realize the moment seungyoun reached out, but he kept silent because the moment he acknowledges it, it was the moment that he would truly fell. 

“I think that band’s song suits us today,” seungyoun said rather slurred. 

“Which one?” 

“You know which one. You with the drowning-” 

”I didn’t drown i just fell-” cut wooseok. 

“-and then with the red hair, and your hands were cold from drowning-” 

“I said I didn’t drown!” 

“And the way our hands barely touch.. Oh wait we did hold hands” 

”You’re too much!” 

“Not too much if I’m attempting to flirt” 

“You’re wrong about certain parts though, we didn’t kiss” wooseok answered a matter of factly. 

“Are you sure? I could’ve sworn we did” seungyoun inched closer, but this time it wasn’t to put face paint on wooseok’s cheeks, it was for other intentions not so good for wooseok’s heart. 

“No! When?” 

“Right now if you let me..” wooseok is stunned yet managed to give the slightest hint of a nod. 

Seungyoun closes the gap between their lips, his intentions were first to give a short kiss then pulled away, afraid that wooseok would be uncomfortable with his sudden approach, but wooseok returned the kiss pulling seungyoun’s neck towards him. 

Wooseok is right about one thing, seungyoun tasted like fresh mint. 

They exchanged a kiss, or maybe two, or maybe much much more than that. Wooseok hadn't particularly excelled much in maths. It was right after the last kiss did he see a pair of familiar heads waving at him enthusiastically. Yohan, Yuvin and Byungchan. Of Course they managed to finally find him only now. 

“Hey Wooseok!! let's go home!” byungchan yelled, looking like he was about to pass out on the sand. Wooseok nodded and almost joined the gang – he had been spending the entire night here with seungyoun. The least he can do is go home with them but then looked back at the guy he almost left behind. Wooseok didn't have a cellphone nor did seungyoun. Who knows if they were going to meet again? 

“I’ll think I’ll stay for a while,” wooseok replied, eyes still plastered on seungyoun. Seungyoun looked up, confused as he saw wooseok walking back to him. 

“You didn’t go home?” 

“No, 

“Why?” 

“I didn’t get your home number yet” wooseok answered, putting his best smile. 

\--- 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comment below, or you can request by giving me a prompt idea on my curious cat here! https://curiouscat.me/asteroidfox
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
